


have you seen sana?

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: What was really going down when Sana saw Noora and Yousef chatting.





	have you seen sana?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this wasn't exactly the headcanon I had for this conversation but this is what came out when I started writing.

 “Have you seen Sana?” Yousef asked, dipping down towards the blonde girl he'd been introduced to a little earlier but for the life of him couldn't remember the name of. His mind had been _other_ places. The loud pumping music and the bodies moving in close proximity to them made it difficult to converse without shouting and after her returned “Huh?” he took a seat beside her and asked her again. “Have you seen Sana?” A bright smile warmed her features at the mention of her friend but a frown then creased her brow, presumably after realising she hadn't in fact seen Sana in a while. “No, sorry.”

With a sigh he gave up looking for Sana for the moment. “So uh...” Yousef trailed off, racking his brain for the blonde's name. She must have noticed because she offered, “Noora?” and he smiled in appreciation that she'd given it with a happy ease that suggested she wasn't at all offended by the fact he'd forgotten her name. “So Noora,” he said, putting extra emphasis on her name as if committing it to memory. “Have you known Sana long?”

The smile spread upon her red lips once more and she reached out to touch the string of a balloon floating a little over a foot away. “Like a year and a half? Give or take. I met her through Vilde. Sort of.” Yousef dipped his head forward in a gesture for her to continue. “Vilde was recruiting for Russ. She loves all that stuff. Not really my kind of thing but I'd just met Eva and Eva had just met Vilde and Vilde was determined to get Eva on board.” Noora paused for a breather before she forged on with the story. “Chris knew Sana because they had class together, I guess she was helping Vilde find people to recruit. Vilde wasn't sure about Sana being involved at first because...” She paused again and Yousef frowned. “Why?”

“Because she's Vilde.” Noora said with a lift of her shoulder. It was obvious there was more to it and Noora didn't want to go into detail, so Yousef didn't push it further. He could respect that kind of loyalty to a friend. It was obvious why Sana was friends with this girl. _Noora._  

A moment later Noora picked up where she'd left off. “Sana seemed cool. Really funny. A dry kind of humour. I like that. So I figured she was worth joining for. Vilde eventually backed down.” With a friendly smile she then turned the questions on to Yousef.

“It's Yousef, right? Have you known Sana long?” He felt the slow spread of a smile on his lips, thinking back to the first day he'd met her. She was smaller then, a girl. Her eyes weren't darkened by the coal black of whatever make up she now wore, nor were her lips painted the deep purples and browns she seemed to favour. But she was no less striking.

Though what captured his attention wasn't her looks, it was that fire and quiet strength she seemed to possess even back then. The way she moved through the world with such conviction and a sense of self. He admired it. Wanted it for himself. Wished he could bottle it so he could put it under a microscope and figure out what it was made of. What _she_ was made of.

That being said, his admiration of Sana back then looked slightly different than it did now. She was Elias' sister and younger than him. So the respect and feeling of awe she inspired in him didn't make the heat rise to the apple's of his cheeks or his lips spread into a dreamy smile the way it did now. Yousef couldn't say for certain when that changed. For such a long time he'd avoided examining his feelings or how they were evolving. Told himself his eyes had always sought her out when they happened to be in the same place. That his wanting to get to know her, talk to her, was out of some loyalty to Elias. Caring about Elias meant caring about those he loved and that included Sana. But there was only so long he could fool himself for.

“Well?” Noora interrupted his thoughts. She was looking at him now with a knowing expression. As if she'd seen the look on his face before. He schooled his features. Still jovial but without the hint of dreamy heart eyes he was worried she'd seen.

“Oh yeah, I've been friends with Elias for a long time. She really hasn't changed all that much since I met her.” Yousef replied. He saw his fond smile returned on Noora's lips.

“You care about her.” It wasn't a question and Yousef felt that heat colour his cheeks. His eyes darted around the room, placing his friends amongst the party goers before they fell back on Noora. The statement wasn't at all incriminating. He did care about Sana. They all cared about Sana. Noora could have said that to any one of his best friends and they'd all have answered the same. Yes. Unequivocally. But for Yousef there was so much more weight behind those words than for the others and for some reason he felt like Noora could read him like a book.

His hand moved to twist the cap that sat on his head as he replied. “Yeah. Of course. She's...” He paused to search for a word that encompassed his feelings but didn't give him away. It didn't exist. “...awesome. She's awesome. Plus she's Elias' little sister so...” It wasn't smooth and he felt almost bad for throwing in the part about Elias because his feelings for her had nothing to do with his friendship with her brother but he was so used to making excuses for his interest in her that it came out none the less. His eyes had avoided Noora as he spoke, worried that they'd give him away, but he picked up his gaze to look at Noora once more as he finished.

“Yeah, she's really _awesome_.” Again the inflection in Noora's voice implied a hint of knowing. Of them sharing some secret that he was too chicken to voice. This was the most Yousef had had the chance to talk about Sana ever. It felt good. It was different to hearing Elias talk about her, even if he still felt wary. “So why were you looking for her?”

Yousef had almost forgotten that's why he'd started this conversation. “Oh, I just hadn't seen her about since we got here and I-” Why was he looking for her? What excuse did he really have? He hadn't really thought that far ahead. Hadn't planned to have this conversation. Noora laughed. “Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone.”

Noora's smile was soft and helped the tension bleed from his shoulders. A smile kicked up the corners of his lips again and he shrugged. “I guess I just wanted to talk to her. I don't know if you noticed but she doesn't exactly like hanging out with her brother and us, so I figured I'd take advantage of this opportunity.” His nose wrinkled at his voice of words. “I mean make the most of the opportunity.”

“I can understand that.” Noora replied, her hand sifting through her blonde hair. “And yeah, I can't believe this is my first time meeting Elias. She doesn't really talk much about her family life and I-” Noora paused for a moment, that crease in her brow once more. “I guess I never really asked?” She said the words as if they left a bitter taste in her mouth. Like the idea that there was a whole side to her friend's life that she didn't know much about at all didn't sit well with her.

“Well, now you've met him.” Yousef said, glancing towards his friend where he was on the other side of the room. He was with a girl, obviously, and doing what Yousef could only assume was trying to impress her. “Maybe we'll all get a chance to hang out more now. From what Elias has said, your friend Vilde is really into the idea and she and Elias both seem to have a way of making things happen.” Now it was his turn to frown, his brows drawing together. “I just hope it doesn't bother Sana. As much as I love the idea of getting to chill with her- I mean, all of you guys... it would suck if she hated it the whole time, you know?”

Noora nodded, understanding. “Don't worry. I mean they sort of sprung tonight on me and I've been a little out of touch lately with...stuff but I'll keep an eye on things. If Vilde needs reeled in then I'll be on it. You just have to promise to do the same with Elias.” Yousef could tell there was a mixture of humour and seriousness in Noora's tone.

“Promise.” He replied with a laugh, lifting his hand and offering his pinky. Noora hooked hers around it and shook.

“Good, I think between us we can look out for Sana. And you know... if you ever want to do more than look out for her, I think that would be really great. You know, if she feels the same.”

Yousef avoided her gaze, and a bashful smile rose on his lips as his hand toyed with the seam of his trousers. “Yeah, maybe one day.”

“I guess we'll see.”  
  
“I guess we will.”


End file.
